Como los años pasan
by Constance-Sophia
Summary: "Cuando Logan vuelve de su viaje temporal se da cuenta de que muchas cosas han cambiado. Y las que más le interesan son aquellas relacionadas con su querida protegida de mechón blanco". Fic dedicado a Nat-Marie, por el amigo secreto del foro Groovy Mutantions. Wolverine/Rogue Logan/Anna Marie.


**Bueno, aquí un pequeño one-shot de nuestro testarudo favorito y su protegida. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**A Nat-Marie**

**Hola amiga secreta! Aquí dejo tu regalito. Lamenté mucho no poder responderte para tu cumpleaños pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo me dieron el resultado del amigo secreto y preferí trabajar en este, así que, para compensarte, usé algunas de las ideas que habías dado como regalo de cumpleaños. Utilicé la 4 y la 8, aunque, por supuesto, no pude explayarme por completo en ellas ya que me centré en tu petición de Navidad, que aparece en el resumen. Saludos!**

**Disfruta!**

"**Como los años pasan"**

El despertar luego de que su consciencia fuera al pasado fue extraño para Wolverine. Para empezar, no terminaba de entender que era la misma persona, porque supuestamente su yo del pasado había vivido cosas diferentes así que su yo del presente debería ser distinto también. Pero su yo de ahora era exactamente el mismo que el yo de antes de viajar y no podía menos que confundirse cada vez que pensaba en eso.

Pero, por otro lado, había cosas que le daban certezas ineludibles. Tales como que el profesor había sido increíblemente inestable de joven, cosa que lo hacía sentir extrañamente bien consigo mismo porque, si el magnificente Charles Xavier había sido un chico perdido para convertirse en lo que era, el podía seguir esperando el milagro de convertirse en alguien decente pese a que llevara 300 años pasándolo por alto. Bueno, 300 años más, años menos. ¿y a qué se debía eso de querer hacerse alguien decente de la noche a la mañana? Pues porque todo el tema de los centinelas le había traído otra certeza ineludible. Pese a estar concentrado en la sobrevivencia, el hecho de que Shadowcat y Iceman estaban _demasiado _cerca el uno del otro no le pasó desapercibido, junto al sordo dolor de no encontrar por ningún lado a su protegida, culpándose de no haberla mantenido a su lado pero determinado a cambiar ese hecho.

Así que se había embarcado en un experimental viaje en el tiempo para salvar a la humanidad y había terminado confundido sobre cuál de sus yo era el verdadero yo, cosa que le traía interminables dolores de cabeza pero también había terminado convencido de que la posibilidad de Kitty y Bobby en una foto sin Rouge era algo increíblemente posible, lo que provocaba un hormigueo en su estómago y sus garras que no quería detenerse a analizar más de lo necesario.

Pero lo que había supuesto ocurrió antes de lo esperado y Rogue ahora se encontraba soltera, con la pequeña morena atraviesa paredes de la mano de su antiguo novio y ella simplemente en un mar de decepción estática que, si bien parecía consumirla, poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer. Anna Marie era increíblemente fuerte y, aunque Logan había estado preocupado, ver que seguía divirtiéndose con Coloso y los demás mutantes, incluso con la nueva parejita, lo había tranquilizado sobremanera.

Y de aquí surgía su idea de ser una persona decente pese a que trescientos años de historia demostraran que era poco posible. Porque su protegida había crecido, y su cariño fraternal, casi paternal, había comenzado a transformarse antes de que lo notara, para cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde. Había machacado a los drones de la sala de peligros cuando se había dado cuenta y había tirado de sus inmortales cabellos hasta casi arrancárselos pero, dado que la fuerza bruta no podía erradicar sus sentimientos, tuvo que aprender a vivir con ellos, por mucho que aquello lo exasperara. Las miradas perspicaces de una azul y reformada Mistique no hacían más que aumentar sus nervios*, haciendo que se engrifara como un gato cada vez que la joven del mechón blanco llegaba a su lado.

Así que ahora era el cumpleaños de Anna Marie, ridículamente cerca de Navidad, y Logan se limitaba a observar la celebración desde la puerta de la sala de estar, que se encontraba repleta de globos de cumpleaños y serpentinas, pero que también tenía un árbol de navidad, botas colgadas en la chimenea y muérdago por todos lados, igual que el resto de la mansión. Y los villancicos sonaban de forma alternada con las canciones de cumpleaños y, si no quisiera tanto a la chica ya habría desaparecido a la azotea por un poco de tranquilidad. Pero Rogue se reía y disfrutaba, riendo con Kitty y con Bobby pese a todo y abrazando a Piotr por un regalo que no alcanzo a ver y de pronto, cuando Marie le daba sonrisas radiantes de un lado al otro de la sala todo ese ruido innecesario parecía valer la pena.

- Va a manchar el regalo de baba – escuchó de pronto a su lado, haciendo que pegara un salto y se encontrara con Scott, apoyado tranquilamente en la pared junto a él. Logan bufó.

- ¿No tienes que andar persiguiendo a alguien? ¿A blondie o a ginger? – inquirió por su parte, consiguiendo que el de lentes frunciera el ceño y él mismo sonriera, prepotente.

Desde su regreso desde el pasado, Logan se había encontrado con muchos mutantes nuevos dando vueltas por la mansión aparte de aquellos que habían vuelto a la vida, tales como Jean y Scott. Y grande fue su placer cuando descubrió que la relación de su ex rival en el amor con su hermano menor era todo menos armoniosa. Principalmente se debía a que, pese a que Alex Summer fuera solo unos años menor que su hermano, su habilidad mutante había hecho que tuviera un muy envejecimiento, pareciendo un adolescente de veinte años mientras su hermano ya se notaba llegando a los cuarenta lo que, por alguna estúpida razón que Logan no llegaba a entender, provocaba que Cíclope lo tratara como si tuviera la edad que aparentaba y no la que realmente tenía. Esto, sumado a la buena relación que tenía con la mujer pelirroja, había llevado, de una manera u otra, a que ambos se encontraran enfadados con él en esos instantes, cosa que ocurría con regularidad y que le daba innumerable material a Wolverine para reírse de él en su cara.

- Eres un dolor de cabeza ¿te lo habían dicho? – inquirió Scott.

- Y tú eres un dolor en el culo, pero eso sí que te lo había dicho – bufó el otro.

- No sé cómo Rogue te soporta.

- ¿Necesitas un consejo?

Con un chasquido de lengua, el chico de lentes de alejó en dirección a la sala, momento que Logan aprovechó para alejarse del lugar a una de las múltiples terrazas que tenía la mansión, con intenciones de fumar un poco y alejarse del bullicio. No había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que unos pasos conocidos lo hicieran voltearse a ver quién se acercaba, no sin antes soltar el humo con ligereza, dejando que desapareciera en un cielo ya casi nocturno. Rouge estaba en el umbral del gran ventanal que daba a la terraza, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa confundida y viéndose mucho mayor en el vestido verde oscuro que traía. No vieja o adulta, pero sí más madura. Y Logan no se dio cuenta pero de pronto estaba caminando hacia ella y deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de distancia.

- ¿Ya terminó la celebración? – preguntó, apagando el puro en una de sus manos con gesto despreocupado.

- No, sólo vine a ver por qué te habías marchado, vi que hablabas con Scott ¿te hizo enfadar?

- Yo diría que más bien al contrario.

Luego de eso se hizo el silencio, sin que ninguno tuviera más que decir. Logan se revolvió los cabellos con gestos abortados, metiendo y sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño paquetito con una cinta de regalo. Era obvio que era un regalo, pero el hombre mayor lo paso de una mano a otra por varios segundos antes de finalmente tendérselo a la chica, que lo miraba curiosa y desconcertada. Era un par de guantes blancos, y el rostro de Anne Marie se iluminó cuando vio que en los puños estaba bordado su nombre. No Rogue. Su nombre real, el que utilizaba antes de saberse diferente, el que tenía cuando todo era bueno y el que había confiado a Logan en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, cuando había adquirido la inútil vacuna contra el gen mutante. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al mutante más grande, las capas de ropa anulando su poder. Y antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta, Logan la estaba besando, con la intensidad y el tiempo justo para que su habilidad mutante no alcanzara a activarse. Confundida, lo observó parpadeando.

- Muérdago – explicó Wolverine, señalando la ramita bajo la que se encontraban – Ah, bueno, y que puede que esté un poco enamorado de ti.

- … Ajá…

Y el nuevo beso no tenía nada que ver con el muérdago.

*Esto lo utilicé considerando en el cambio temporal que se da en la película DOFP y en que, en los comics, según sé, Mistique es la madre adoptiva de Rogue.

**Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que lo disfrutaran y que sea de su gusto! **

**Saludos! Lo reviews son bienvenidos :D**

**A Nat-Marie:**

**Bueno, eso es todo! Ojalá que lo disfrutaras y que te gustara. Espero también que mi intención de celebrarte el cumpleaños junto con el amigo invisible funcionara. Me resultó un poco difícil, porque jamás he trabajado con estos personajes pero tengo la esperanza de que sea de tu agrado de todos modos. Espero tu comentario con tu opinión! **

**Nuevamente,**

**Feliz Navidad y Feliz Cumpleaños!**


End file.
